firefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QcRLH/Archives 2013-2015
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Uzbek page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Uzbek (talk) 21:18, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Photos Thanks for doing that. I was wondering. We can give it a bit of time and see what happens. Uzbek (talk) 02:58, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Copyright Thanks for the reminder about PompierJonathan's photos. All have been removed and I left a message on his talk page. Great work on Maine, BTW. I'm currently adding departments around Buffalo, NY. Uzbek (talk) 14:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Industrial Sure. I added a few in Ontario (e.g. ArcelorMittal Dofasco Fire Department and Bruce Power Emergency and Protective Services Division) in the beginning, but then worried that someone might have a problem with it. For the Ontario departments, I used Industrial Fire Departments (Ontario) as a category. Uzbek (talk) 15:58, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Industrial Part 2 Looks good - just wondering about names. IBM should probably be IBM Bromont, because there are other IBM fire departments. Also, any idea what the full name is (SSI IBM?)? I'll look into renaming Arcelor Mittal. I started this thing off with place names only for the first 2000+ articles (e.g. Toronto Fire Services was Toronto, Ontario) but decided to rename them because of all of the fire companies and districts in the US where I couldn't attach a place. I renamed them all, but I guess I missed Arcelor. Sometimes it's hard to determine the service name (Fire Department? Emergency Services?), but Fire Department or SSI will do if we don't know. I have some info on the trucks in these departments - have added to a couple already. Will continue as I can. Thanks again for all of your work. Uzbek (talk) 16:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Industrial Part 3 OK. Those are the names we should probably use. Stelco is now US Steel Canada, although I think they've closed most of their operations (maybe all of them?) in Canada. They also have/had a second facility in Nanticoke. Can re-direct Stelco, since that's what it was known as for all but a few years. Uzbek (talk) 16:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) 1 department / 2 MRCs/counties That's a good question. So far, I've only entered the county/MRC/region in which the municipality or station is located. For instance, Lloydminster is a city divided between Alberta and Saskatchewan. The fire stations are in SK, but the city is on both sides of the border, so I put both. In cases where a department serves another municipality (e.g. a contract), I've made a note in the article (e.g. Kincardine Fire Department). Also, Rosemont District Fire Department is in Dufferin County, but is now part of a department in Simcoe County. I've left it in Dufferin, since that's where the station is. Uzbek (talk) 01:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) New info about St-Côme Hi QcRLH, I just want to know where did you find the information about the heavy rescue of St-Côme (Ex Florida)? And the changing number of the first responders truck? Thanks!--AlexG86 (talk) 12:36, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Quick question Hi. I've been removing the "No." (number) on the fire stations when I see them - e.g. "Fire Station No. 1" becomes "Fire Station 1." I've done that for a couple of QC articles, but does it work en français? Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 16:36, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Heloc That's awesome! Grat idea, thanks for doing that. Uzbek (talk) 01:41, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Airports Hi. That's a good question. Generally, I guess I try to treat them separately. If the airport has its own fire service with its own staff, I'd call it an airport fire department. If it's a municipal department that has a crash truck (either at the airport or elsewhere), I'd say it isn't, especially since the airport station is often just a place to store the truck. Most examples will be smaller towns, but Calgary Fire has a fire station at the airport for CFR and I'm not inclined to list it as an airport FD. Just my opinion. Uzbek (talk) 23:09, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Saint-Jean-de-la-Lande Hi. According to the 1995 Répetoire des ressources municipales en sécurité incendie, the Témiscouata Saint-Jean-de-la-Lande had the following trucks: *1962 pumper (625/500) *1968 tanker (2400) The other Saint-Jean-de-la-Lande in the Beauce is listed as well, so I guess it wasn't amalgamated with Saint-Georges yet. It shows as having the following: *1971 pumper (pump/tank not given) *1968 pumper (1050/1000) *1968 tanker (/2000) I hadn't differentiated between the two towns in my records, so that's why I made the error. Thanks for pointing it out. I took a quick look at the retired Saint-Georges trucks to see if there was any duplication - Saint-Georges had a 67 GM / Thibault, but it shows as delivered to them originally. Uzbek (talk) 01:53, April 4, 2014 (UTC) 1995 Répertoire Hi. It's a book. A firefighter in the Gaspé showed it to me on a trip in 1998. I called and ordered it from the QC government when we returned home. Probably isn't available now, but might be around in libraries. Terrific resource, nothing like it anywhere else. Lists departments, contacts, and best of all, trucks (e.g. 1988 pumper (5000/4500). Gives the number of stations, I think, but no addresses. I have an older one (1986?) that just lists contacts and numbers of trucks, but no years. Ontario used to have one like that too, but up until 1970, they listed the years too. Its kind of big (100-200 pages), but if you can't find it, maybe I can scan/copy it for you. Uzbek (talk) 20:44, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Excel file Thanks. Wish I had GIS software to open the whole thing. When I opened the Excel file, it listed only streets, no cities. Does that sound right? Uzbek (talk) 13:16, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry. Should have looked more closely. Thanks! That's a great resource. Uzbek (talk) 13:28, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Rouyn-Noranda I added everything I have or could find. Some municipalities show as purchasing fire protection or having no department. The last two are listed, but no trucks are showing. As for the Répertoire, ask your local library to search and see if they can get it for you from somewhere (the English phrase is Inter-Library Loan). According to Worldcat, there are copies at Bibliothèque de l'Université Laval, Concordia University Libraries, Polytechnique Montréal, Université de Sherbrooke - Service des bibliothèques et archives and Université du Québec en Abitibi-Témiscamingue. Here is a link but I'm not sure how well it will work. The ISBN is 2551163013. Hope this helps. Uzbek (talk) 01:26, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Terrific job on the infobox. I've tried to create one, but could never figure it out. Couple of questions - first, I'm wondering about the colour for the infobox header. The grey on red is a bit hard to see. Second, and I'm happy to try, can we add more categories? I'm thinking of things like: *Number of full-time and paid-on-call/volunteer firefighters (or just total) *population of the area served *area in square kilometres served *Chief I've always looked at Wikipedia's Edmonton Fire Rescue page as something to emulate. I also like that table with map coordinates - hoping to start adding those as well. Thanks as always for all of your hard work. Uzbek (talk) 17:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Photos The station pics are awesome! I'll see if I can take some in Ontario to add as well. Uzbek (talk) 00:35, May 13, 2014 (UTC) More photos & info Great stuff, thanks! Uzbek (talk) 01:38, May 22, 2014 (UTC) QC names Sure, sorry. Tried to do that correctly, but obviously my French isn't very good. When you say the wiki limits the name change, what do you mean? Uzbek (talk) 02:40, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Haven't run into that before. But I've made you an admin, so that may help. I've been thinking of doing that for some time. If it doesn't help, I'm out of ideas. Uzbek (talk) 03:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Schéma Yes, it looks like L'Islet posted fairly recently. Here are the ones I haven't been able to find. Some websites have pages for fire, some don't and a few MRCs have no website at all. I check them every few months. *La Côte-de-Gaspé Fire page, no info *La Haute-Côte-Nord Fire page, no info *La Nouvelle-Beauce Fire page, no info *Matane Fire page, no info *Minganie Fire page, no info *Témiscouata Fire page, no info *Mirabel (ville) Fire page, no info *Montcalm Fire page, no info *Saguenay Fire page, no info *Caniapiscau No fire page *Des Basques No fire page *Avignon No fire page *Beauce-Sartigan No fire page *Le Haut-Saint-François No fire page *Côte-Nord-du-Golfe-du-Saint-Laurent No site Just realized I didn't check the L'Islet departments or the schéma for station locations, will do so now. Uzbek (talk) 21:41, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Nope, no station addresses given. Looks like most are there anyway, likely from your spreadsheet. Uzbek (talk) 21:44, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Levasseur Saw the edit. Unfortunate. Think anyone will step in and start up operations? Uzbek (talk) 14:26, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Marc-des-Carrières Hi. I have both the Chev and GM as Thibaults, per the Thibault list. The pumper was job #394, the pumper/tanker job #665. The photo on the site does have what looks like a Pierreville logo (although it could also be Phoenix), but it also says Thibault. Where did you get the info? Uzbek (talk) 23:13, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Thibault family tree Hey, nice work on that. You may have figured out that I'm the person behind this site, so appreciate that and the serial numbers you've recorded. Uzbek (talk) 14:44, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Will do that. I have hundreds of photos to scan and upload, but I'm not spending as much time on it as I should. Working too much on the wiki... Uzbek (talk) 16:24, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Bonjour Bonjour QcRLH, Moi c'est Mathieu et je suis un amateur de véhicules incendie de la région de Québec. j'ai remarqué que tu indiques comme quoi tu es de Saint-George. Au plaisir de discuter avec toi! Mathieu Sabourin (mathieu.sabourin@gmail.com) Mathieu Sabourin (talk) 19:03, July 6, 2014 (UTC) tu as écrit le 15 septembre 2014 que selon tes sources le 04698 de la ville de qc un freightliner m2-106 autopompe a été vendu !!!! En fait non il n'est pas vendu !!! ce véhicule était loué par la ville et appartenais à maximetal !!! Ce dernier à été vendu par maximetal à la municipalité de Cacouna près de rivière du loup pendant la location !!! le 04698----04696-----02699-----ensuite il a eu un véhicule freightliner m2106 comme 206 celui-ci avais la cabine d'équipe séparer ainsi qu'une autopompe pierce freigtliner 04697 comme 206 aussi en plus du 06699 kenworth t-300 pierce louer aussi : Ok, mais ce n'est pas le 04-698 qui a été vendu à Cacouna, parce que le 04-698 avait une cabine d'équipe séparée : https://www.flickr.com/photos/pompiersduquebec/15022429781, alors que le camion de Cacouna est un quatre portes conventionnel. Donc de ce que je peux comprendre : *02-699 : 2002 ? *04-696 : 2004 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal (Vendu à Cacouna) *04-697 : 2004 Freightliner M2-106 / Pierce *04-698 : 2004 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal (Noté que Saint-Raymond-de-Portneuf ont un camion semblable à celui ci mais Saint-Raymond ont reçu leur Freightliner le 16 juillet 2004 et la photo de Flickr date de 2005. *06-699 : 2006 Kenworth / Pierce *QcRLH (talk) 14:13, September 16, 2014 (UTC)